Quelque chose comme ça
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "T'as envie de me sauter ?" "Pas vraiment." À les regarder, on croirait que tout commence et finit ici, dans ce monde minuscule de gazinière, chips, canapé et cigarettes.


Yo !

Si vous me posez des questions comme « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » ou « Pourquoi avoir écrit ça ? », je ne saurais pas vraiment vous répondre. Je dirais juste « J'avais envie. ».

Ça n'aura pour sens que celui que vous voudrez bien lui donner, même si ça en a peut-être un dans ma tête et que je le sais pas encore.

Édit : Je viens de remarquer qu'il s'agit précisément de la centième histoire que je poste. Ouah. Je ne pensais pas écrire autant, quand j'ai commencé ... tout à coup je me sens vieillie. En même temps, satisfaite. Étrange.

Bonne lecture !

 **Quelque chose comme ça**

.

Ils sont absolument seuls, dans une pièce étrange qui comporte en tout et pour tout un canapé, un cendrier, et une cuisinière au gaz dans un coin. L'endroit est pourtant spacieux. Nul ne sait, même pas eux, comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il doit avoir quatorze ans, tout au plus, et elle un peu moins. Il a une main sur sa poitrine qui ressort à peine, et elle une cigarette entre les lèvres.

À les regarder, on pourrait croire que tout commence ici, qu'ils sont nés comme ça, dans cette position, qu'il n'y a rien eu avant et – peut-être – qu'il n'y aurait rien après. Ils entendent une musique aux paroles érotiques qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne savent pas d'où elle vient exactement. De la rue en contrebas peut-être, ou encore des voisin. Mais cela semble incohérent : tout dans l'ambiance indique qu'ils sont seuls au monde. Elle prend la parole.

« T'as envie de me sauter ? »

Il retire aussitôt sa main de la poitrine de la jeune fille, comme si ce n'était pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait mise là. Il baisse les yeux, tripotant maladroitement le tissus de son T-shirt en coton. Il est embarrassé, visiblement. Ça agace la jeune fille, qui se met à taper du pied. On remarque qu'elle ne porte ni chaussures ni chaussettes, et, au vu de la lumière, on se demande si elle n'a pas froid. Il a l'air de faire glacial, mais c'est peut-être juste une impression. Le garçon ne porte qu'un débardeur blanc crasseux et un jean délavé – pas délavé comme ceux qu'on achète à cinq cents balles, non, délavé comme un jean qu'on a trouvé dans une poubelle et qu'on a lavé cinquante fois pour essayer de faire partir l'odeur, sans succès, mais qu'on porte quand même.

« T'as envie ou t'as pas envie ? »

Ça a l'air simple, pour elle, et ces mots, on dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle les prononce, loin de là. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'une prostituée, avec son pantalon d'homme en velours côtelé et son pull vert lavasse. Il fourre les mains dans ses poches et en sort une chips, qu'il mange. Elle tire sur sa cigarette.

« Pas trop … je crois. »

Elle se demande pourquoi il a l'air si mal à l'aise. Elle ne se rend pas bien compte de combien elle est impressionnante, avec ses yeux vifs et son rictus irrité. Elle est plus jeune, mais plus grande de quelques centimètres, et il doit lever les yeux s'il veut la regarder en face. Elle fait pas exprès, elle a pas choisi. Il a sûrement pas choisi non plus d'être si gêné. On se choisit pas soi-même, c'est bête.

« Alors la question est réglée.

—Quelle question ?

—De savoir si tu veux me sauter ou pas. Toute façon j'en ai pas très envie non plus. T'es pas vraiment mon genre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

—Non, je vois pas. »

Elle le regarde comme s'il était ahuri, ce qui, au reste, n'est pas foncièrement faux, et continue. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a envie de parler, d'user un peu sa salive. Elle a l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'elle se retient de parler.

« J'aime pas les hommes.

—Oh. »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il voudrait parler, aussi, mais quelque chose le bloque.

« Et toi ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et elle lui tend la main. Il lui donne des miettes de chips. Elle les mange en se mordant presque la main. On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire.

« T'aimes les filles ou quoi ?

—Ah. »

Il laisse flotter un silence. Il tend la main à son tour, pour qu'il y aie un échange, comme s'il voulait créer un lien entre eux. Elle lui donne une cigarette, et il la coince entre ses lèvres. Quand elle la lui allume, il tousse, mais continue de fumer.

« Non. »

Elle acquiesce en silence. La musique s'arrête, et ils se disent qu'ils ne sauront jamais d'où elle provenait. Peut-être seulement de leur esprit, allez savoir. Ils se regardent dans les yeux pendant longtemps, comme un défi, mais la fille finit par détourner la tête et s'asseoir sur la canapé. Elle met sa cigarette pas finie dans le cendrier. Le garçon s'approche de la gazinière, et met la bouilloire sur une des plaques. Il l'allume maladroitement avec les allumettes posées à côté. Il en brûle quatre avant d'y parvenir, et une gerbe de flamme le surprend. Quelque chose le gêne en haut de son champ de vision. Il se frotte l'œil, mais ça ne change rien.

« Tu t'es cramé un cil. »

Il se retourne vers elle et sent ses doigts. En effet, ça sent le porc grillé. Il préfère ça que de se brûler les poils des narines, parce que là l'odeur est moins forte et possible à éviter. Elle reprend sa cigarette, qui s'est éteinte, et la rallume à la plaque de gaz, penchant dangereusement la tête vers le feu.

« J'm'appelle Ymir. »

Le silence règne alors. Le garçon se remet à triturer son haut. La bouilloire siffle, et s'il ne pense pas à la retirer du feu, il songe au moins à répondre.

« Ton nom est bizarre. »

Ce nom ne lui dit rien. Alors il ne la connaît vraiment pas. Il aurait cru que si. Elle crie presque, par-dessus le sifflement de la bouilloire.

« Moi aussi je suis bizarre, donc ça fait rien. Et puis j'aime bien ce nom, moi, j'aime bien les Y en plus. »

Il va s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle. La bouilloire siffle de plus en plus fort.

« Le tien, c'est quoi ?

—Eren.

—Quoi ?

—Eren.

—Ton nom aussi, il est pas normal. »

Il hésite à la reprendre et lui signaler qu'elle devrait dire « non plus », dans ce cas, mais se retient lui-même en se disant que ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Il grimace au bruit insistant de la bouilloire mais ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Il se demande si elle va exploser. Mais Ymir coupe le feu, et ça s'arrête. Il est un peu déçu. La fille regarde la bouilloire. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de l'eau chaude, alors elle la verse dans l'évier, et remplit à nouveau le récipient de fer pour le remettre sur le feu. Si ça se trouve, d'ici à ce que l'eau boue de nouveau, elle aura trouvé quoi en faire. Elle se rassied sur le canapé. On entend de la pluie, et du vent. Il y a donc bien un monde à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Cette idée a l'air absurde. Pour une raison inconnue, Eren frissonne. La fille lui tend une couverture posée sous ses fesses.

« Tiens. Elle pue mais elle tient chaud. »

On comprend que cette pièce, ça doit être quelque chose comme chez elle. Ça n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle est là. Eren, on ne sait pas trop. Il ne sait pas trop non plus. Il se demande un peu si ça a une quelconque importance. Il a envie de bouger. Son corps lui semble gourd. Il se lève et fait quelques étirements. Il arrive, assis, à se pencher assez pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux sans détendre les jambes. Il se demande s'il faisait du sport, avant d'être ici. Il se demande ce qui a bien pu exister, avant d'être ici. Si quelque chose a existé ou non, d'abord.

Il met la couverture sur lui, et la bouilloire se met à siffler. Le sifflement se mêle au bruit du vent qui s'engouffre quelque part, mais on ne saurait dire s'il s'agit due rues, de couloirs, de grottes ou encore d'arbres. Ymir change la bouilloire de place mais n'éteint pas le feu. Au lieu de ça, elle sort une autre cigarette et l'allume au gaz. Elle regarde la bouilloire. Elle ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de l'eau. Elle se tourne vers Eren, qui hausse les épaules. D'un placard, elle sort un verre, et verse de l'eau dedans. Le verre se brise, et elle le laisse sur la gazinière. Elle coupe le feu, et sort deux tasses. Elle verse l'eau dans la première, et comme celle-ci ne se brise pas, remplit aussi la deuxième. Elle en tend une à Eren, qui l'attrape d'une main frileuse. Il siffle entre ses dents à la douleur du contact chaud, mais ramène tout de même la tasse vers lui. Il souffle sur la buée comme un réflexe sorti d'un autre monde, et attrape des chips en miettes dans ses poches. Il en agrippe quelques unes du bout des lèvres et tend le reste à la fille, qui passe allègrement ses dents et sa langue sur la paume de main.

Elle regarde sa tasse d'eau chaude, la prend et s'assied à nouveau à côté du garçon. Elle se demande si ils n'essaient pas de recréer quelque chose de familier, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Le vent souffle un grand coup, et on entend quelque chose qui claque, au loin, comme une fenêtre, une porte ou une branche d'arbre arrachée. On ne sait toujours pas où ils sont. Eren sent que ses tremblements se calment. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui et en étend une – la droite – au-dessus de sa tête. Il demande :

« Est-ce que c'est la fin du monde ? »

Ça sonne comme une révélation, dans sa bouche. Il aime bien la sensation de ces mots sur son palais. Elle éteint son mégot dans le cendrier.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

.

.

.

… Hm.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'en pense, mais j'aime bien.

À plus !


End file.
